With the extensive deployment of wireless networks, wireless transceivers and other wireless equipment are deployed in many locations, including locations that are difficult to physically access. As examples, wireless equipment may include wireless access points, Wi-Fi routers and other equipment located on rooftops, towers and utility poles.
A physical interaction is occasionally needed at the wireless equipment, such as actuating a reload or reset button. For example, a reload button may be used to initiate a reloading procedure that erases configuration parameters from the memory of a transceiver unit, such as when a unit does not start up properly or when a user has forgotten a password that can be used to access the unit. A reset button may be used to restart the software in the transceiver unit when the equipment performs an operation that results in an undesirable condition (such as an unknown, frozen or “hung” state). When the wireless equipment is at a location that is not easy to physically access, actuating a reset or reload button can be burdensome (requiring ladders or other tools/equipment) and can result in downtime and inconvenience to users.